ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Teams (Definition)
This page does not exist to tell user what is or is not an Attack Team but exists to deliver context to users, particularly new users. Definition The term Attack Team is a fan created phrase, primarily used by fans of the Ultraman Franchise. It is not an actual term used in series. An Attack Team is often the human allies of a Giant Hero (Ultraman falls under this term) in his fight against monsters and alien invaders. In universe they are usually created specifically to deal with these bizarre threats. The term ultimately refers to the titular hero's human allies Traits * Advance Technology: Attack Teams are often given access to the world's most advance technology to do their jobs. This is if they are a government sponsored group. Otherwise their tech is cobbled together or innovated. * A Base: Every team needs a base of some sort to operate from. * Character Cliches: Now this doesn't mean you have to follow this pattern, we here at Ultra Fan Wiki like to think we celebrate originality, but if you want a format, based on the official series, here we go. Note: Some of these are just character roles and not actual traits. ** The Leader: The actual person who outranks everyone. He could command from the base or be more hands on. Note that I use the gender-neutral 'he' as I do for most of the later traits/roles, your leader could just as easily be woman in this day and age. They could be parental, or no-nonsense, or anything in between, you decide. They are usually ranked Captain or Commander. ** The Second-in-command: Now this is usually paired with another character trait, but when the Leader is not available they take charge of the situation. They usually assist in strategy and are often called Leader. This role can be shared by more than one person. ** Love Interest: This doesn't mean they and the hero have to get together, but at times it feels like they have feeling for each other. This a type that must be paired with another character trait, or you're just a lazy writer (seriously) and it doesn't have to be from this list. ** Token Female: Not always present, even Team U, an all female group had one member who wasn't in anyway tomboyish. Some would call it sexist to even list this trait but I say it's shameful to pretend it doesn't exist. ** Sharpshooter: The ace with the pistols, when ever you need a life or death shot pulled of, sense says to give the gun to him. ** Ace Pilot: The best pilot on the team, this trait is often combined with the previous one or Love Interest trait. ** Strongman: This doesn't have to be a muscle bound brute, the strongman archetype is interchangeable with the martial artist. When it comes to a fist fight, they are usually the one you need. *** Weapons Specialist: Not necessarily a strongman, but they know more about weapons than the sharpshooter and can handle almost any weapon known to man. ** Communications/ Computer Expert: They generally stay in the base, controlling the flow of information to and from. In modern times, this evolved to someone who can do research on the fly, or gather the clues the team needs from their seat. They also process data from the field with the database. ** The Monster Expert: When it comes to trying to figure out Kaiju, this person has devoted their life to the answers... or they are a monster Otaku that knows every stat of every daikaiju that has appeared so far. When it comes time to make a strategy to beat the monster, you call this guy ** The Kid: Often paired with the previous two traits or the Token Female Trait, the individual, while old enough clearly to be in a military organization (or a child genius) is often the youngest of the group and acts like Examples of Attack Teams * STAR: Orion Series * SMART: Gamma Series * EDF: Zach Series * BOIS: Furnozilla's Continuity * CAKE: Lightning Series (Users are free to add their own Attack Teams to the list) Category:Humans Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Concepts Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Organizations